Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa
by Alexie Hikari
Summary: Misteri kematian Alois dan pertarungan sengit antara Sebastian dan Claude hanya untuk memperebutkan jiwa Ciel. Serta Hannah yang mengubah Ciel menjadi iblis untuk memenuhi permintaan Alois yang kini jiwanya bersatu dengan Ciel. Based on Kuroshitsuji Eps. 8 and 12. Death charas. Song by Kalafina. Review please!


"_When you're overflown with cold tears_

_And when the time is ripe,_

_You'd probably have sought out light,_

_And shattered darkness."_

_.  
_

"Claude, kau tahu? Kaulah orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku, segalanya bagiku. Kau yang selalu hadir disisiku, menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan! Aku mohon, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, 'yang mulia'!"

"Sungguh hanya kata-kata belaka yang diucapkan pada seorang pelayan."

"Claude, apa maksudmu dengan—akh..."

.

"_The Persian-red singing voice_

_Slowly dyes your chest the same color,_

_As if it's an eternally yearning_

_And swiftly dispersing melody."_

_.  
_

"Hannah, aku hanya ingin Ciel selamat. Aku tak ingin dia merasakan hal yang sama denganku saat kontraknya dengan Sebastian berakhir..."

"...Dengan begini, Aku, Alois, Luca, dan kau akan hidup bahagia selamanya, Claude."

.

"_In the stillness of the shining sky_

_Is my backyard garden._

_Some day you will finally reach_

_The other side of the shore."_

_.  
_

"Kurasa, aku memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pelayanmu selamanya, Tuan."

"Ya. Selamanya, Sebastian. Selamanya..."

* * *

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Song by: Kalafina**

**Story by: Alexie Hikari**

**Genre: Angst/Drama/Tragedy**

**Inspirated from Kuroshitsuji episode 8 and 12.**

**Chapter 1: The Tragedy of Trancy**

"Permisi, Tuan." Pintu ruangan mewah itu diketuk pelan dari luar, membuat seseorang yang dipanggil 'Tuan' itu terbangun dari lamunan paginya, lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur besarnya,

"Masuk." Perintahnya. Lalu, seorang perempuan berambut Lavender tergerai terlihat berjalan masuk bersama seorang lelaki berpakaian hitam dan berkacamata. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hannah Anafeloz dan Claude Faustus.

"Aku rasa ini saatnya anda mengganti perban anda, Tuan." Ujar Claude pada Tuannya; Alois Trancy, sambil memegang segulung perban dan berbagai macam obat luka. Pemuda berambut blonde itu hanya mendesah pelan sambil menatap keluar jendela, yang dianggap sebagai jawaban 'Ya' oleh Claude.

"Hannah, keluarlah sebentar." Perintah Alois lagi. Maid yang bernama Hannah itu hanya membungkuk sopan, lalu meninggalkan Claude dan Alois di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Claude melingkarkan perban tersebut di sekitar perut Alois dengan sangat hati-hati, mengingat luka yang diberikan Ciel pada Alois malam itu bisa dibilang cukup serius. Alois hanya memandangi butler-nya tersebut, sampai akhirnya ia angkat bicara,

"Claude, apa kau mau mencoba darahku?" pertanyaan mendadak Alois tersebut sukses membuat Claude tersentak dan menghentikan kegiatannya, tapi tak lama kemudian Claude melanjutkan tugasnya hingga selesai dan tersenyum pada Alois, lalu pergi meninggalkan Alois yang masih menginginkan jawaban.

Sebuah perasaan aneh muncul dipikirannya, senyuman Claude barusan cukup membuatnya terganggu. Apa maksud senyuman tersebut? Senyuman tanpa jawaban yang pasti?

**xXx**

Makan malam di Trancy Manor terlihat sedikit canggung. Alois hanya memainkan makanannya, membuat Hannah merasa bahwa makanan yang kebetulan memang buatannya itu tidak sesuai dengan selera tuannya,

"Kenapa anda tidak makan, Tuan? Apa makanan yang saya buat tidak seenak yang dibuat oleh Claude-sama?" tanya Hannah sopan, sedangkan Claude hanya terdiam di tempat. Alois menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu meletakkan sendok dan garpu emas tersebut pada piring makan malamnya,

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak lapar. Oh, Hannah?" panggil Alois. Seketika Hannah menatap tuannya tersebut, "Ya, Tuan?"

"Bawa aku ke Phantomhive Manor."

"Baik, Tuan."

**xXx**

Sebuah kereta kuda terlihat melaju dengan kecepatan yang lumayan kencang. Melewati hutan rimba yang penuh dengan makhluk buas. Dinginnya udara dapat membuat kulit menjerit kedinginan, hal itulah yang dirasakan Hannah sangat mengendarai kereta kudanya dengan Alois yang berada di dalam kereta. Tapi, ia tak dapat mengeluh permintaan tuannya, ia harus kuat, dan ia harus mengantarkan Alois ke Phantomhive Manor yang bisa dibilang lumayan jauh.

Alois hanya duduk diam sambil menatap pepohonan satu persatu. Sebuah kenangan masa lalu tiba-tiba muncul dalam dirinya...

**Flashback**

"Yes! Kita dapatkan! Apa isi tas ini ya? Pasti berharga!" teriak Alois kecil yang bernama Jim Macken sambil menggandeng sebuah tas besar. Disampingnya, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki lainnya yang tidak lain adalah Luca Macken, adik dari Jim.

"Kerja bagus, kak! Yeah!" teriak Luca kegirangan, membiarkan pemilik tas tersebut terbaring penuh darah di tanah.

"Luca, ayo kita bunuh semua orang di desa ini!" perintah Jim. Luca hanya mengangguk bersemangat sambil menjawab,

"Iya!"

Jim kecil itu tersenyum lebar, lalu mengambil pedangnya dan menggandeng adiknya tersebut,

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, mengerti?" pinta Jim sambil menatap adiknya lembut. Luca mengangguk tanda mengerti dan menjawab dengan kata yang sama dengan kata yang diucapkan Claude,

"Yes, your highness."

Dalam perjalanan mereka, mereka menemukan sebuah tubuh tak bernyawa mengapung di sungai, lalu mereka berlari ke sebuah kota dimana menurut Jim mimpinya akan menjadi kenyataan, dan orang-orang yang pernah memanfaatkan mereka kini telah mati. Jim memerintahkan Luca untuk mengambil barang-barang berguna, karena tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut pasti tak akan membutuhkannya lagi. Lalu, anak kecil tersebut pergi dan menuruti permintaan Jim.

Setelah beberapa lama, Jim merasa Luca tak kembali sejak ia pergi untuk mengambil barang-barang. Dengan panik, Jim meneriakkan nama adiknya tersebut, "Luca!" tapi tak ada jawaban. Jim mulai mencari adiknya tersebut dan tak lama, ia menemukan adiknya tergeletak tak bernyawa di tanah. Jim yang menyadari bahwa adiknya sudah tak bernyawa lagi hanya bisa menangis tanpa ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

Waktu berlalu, kini Jim tinggal di sebuah Mansion milik sebuah lelaki tua. Lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa Jim memiliki mata yang indah dan membawanya ke Mansionnya.

Saat laki-laki yang tinggal disana dimandikan oleh beberapa Maid, Jim dengan tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka tentang seorang peri yang dapat mengabulkan permintaan. Jim bertanya pada mereka bagaimana cara memanggil peri tersebut lalu pergi ke sebuah lapangan luas untuk memanggil seorang peri untuk mengabulkan permintaannya.

Usahanya berhasil. "Peri" itu ternyata adalah Claude. Seorang pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya tampak berdiri dihadapannya dengan sebuah senyuman,

"Kau telah berhasil memanggilku, jadi... Apa kau punya permintaan? Jika kau membuat sebuah permohonan padaku, maka kita akan terikat dalam sebuah kontrak." Jelas Claude.

Melihat Jim masih memikirkan permintaan apa yang harus ia katakan, kontrak tersebut belum mengikat mereka berdua.

"Aku mengerti, jika kau sudah tahu permintaanmu, panggil aku lagi." Lelaki tersebut lalu menghilang dengan sebuah cahaya terang, meninggalkan Jim yang masih terdiam di tempat.

Hari berikutnya, Jim memanggil Claude untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini Claude menjelaskan pada Jim tentang Ciel dan Sebastian. Siapa Sebastian.

"Dia membunuh hampir semua warga di desamu, termasuk adikmu. Dia melakukan ini karena mendapat sebuah tugas dari tuannya." Jelas Claude, sedangkan Jim hanya terdiam.

Mengetahui bahwa Sebastian yang telah membunuh adiknya, Jim berniat untuk balas dendam dan membunuh Sebastian serta merebut Ciel—tidak untuk membunuhnya, melainkan untuk menjadikan Ciel miliknya, dan hanya miliknya. Dengan hal ini sebagai permintaannya, maka sebuah kontrak terikat antara Claude dan Jim, dan akhirnya Jim lahir dengan kepribadian baru serta dengan sebuah nama yang dikenal dengan 'Alois Trancy'.

**End of Flashback**

Kereta kuda tersebut masih melaju dengan kencang, Alois terbangun dari lamunannya. Dihadapannya, kini terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah menyeramkan duduk dengan tenang sambil memegang bukunya,

"Jadi, nama aslimu itu Jim Macken, huh? Duh, duh, sungguh nama yang imut. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Hm, sepertinya kau sudah berada pada pintu kematian Grim ya?" Grell terkekeh geli melihat Alois. Sedangkan pemuda berambut blonde itu hanya bisa terdiam, 'Aku? Berada di pintu kematian seorang Grim? Apa maksudnya?' pikir Alois.

Kereta terasa berhenti, lalu terlihat Hannah membuka pintu kereta, dan mendapati Grell yang sedang bersama Alois,

"Wah, wah, wah... Ada iblis lain disini." Grell kembali terkekeh, sedangkan Hannah hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Bunuh dia, Hannah!" perintah Alois, yang langsung dituruti oleh Hannah. Pertarungan sengit antara Hannah dan Grell pun dimulai. Grell, mengangkat 'dead-scythe'-nya dan sedikit mengenai kaki Alois.

**xXx**

Sementara pertarungan sengit antara iblis dan Shinigami tersebut berselimutkan suhu dingin, Alois perlahan menuruni kereta dan merangkak menuju sebuah pohon besar dengan keadaan kakinya yang terluka; mulai menitikkan air matanya dan sadar akan perbuatannya dahulu. Semua perbuatan yang menganggap bahwa semua Trancy Staff hanyalah mainan penghibur baginya. Memerintah dengan seenaknya dan melakukan kekerasan terhadap Hannah. Harusnya ia sedikit mencontoh Ciel. Walaupun pemuda itu selalu terlihat dingin dan cuek, tapi setidaknya Ciel tidak pernah membentak serta melakukan kekerasan terhadap Phantomhive Staff. Mungkin karena itulah Sebastian selalu dengan setia menemani dan selalu tersenyum lembut pada Ciel, tidak seperti dirinya. Ia tak pernah melihat Claude tersenyum. Kalaupun tersenyum, itu bukan senyum yang ditujukan untuknya, ataupun sebuah senyum palsu yang menjadi sebuah topeng dihadapannya. Kini, Alois mengerti semuanya. Ia sudah pasti menyesali segalanya, mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang menurutnya adalah seorang 'pecundang'.

Alois dengan nafas yang terengah dan kaki yang berlumuran darah kini bersandar pada pohon besar tersebut, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang pikirannya kini becampur aduk dengan rasa sakit dan juga kenangan masa lalunya. Dari balik dedaunan, muncul seekor serigala yang terlihat kelaparan tengah mendekatinya, mengendus jejak darah Alois di tanah, dan mulai berjalan mendekat. Tapi, disaat serigala itu siap untuk melahapnya, binatang berkaki empat itu sudah dibunuh duluan oleh butler-nya, Claude. Seketika, Alois mendongakkan kepalanya keatas hanya untuk menatap Claude,

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Tuan? Bukankah kau seharusnya di dalam kereta bersama Hannah?" tanya Claude sambil mencampakkan serigala tersebut. Alois yang mendapati Claude seakan menyelamatkannya langsung memeluk kaki Claude,

"Claude, kau datang! Kau menyelamatkanku! Aku menunggumu! Aku mungkin telah mati dimakan oleh serigala itu..." Alois memeluk kaki pelayan kesayangannya itu dengan erat dan memujanya bagaikan seorang pahlawan yang berjasa untuknya. Claude yang kakinya dipeluk hanya terdiam dan menatap tuannya tersebut,

"Claude, kau tahu? Kaulah orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku, segalanya bagiku. Kau yang selalu hadir disisiku, menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan! Aku mohon, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, 'yang mulia'!" pinta Alois sambil menangis dengan keras, berharap bahwa Claude tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Tapi, Claude berlutut dihadapannya dan memapang dagu Alois dengan tangannya; meminta Alois untuk menatapnya.

"Sungguh hanya kata-kata belaka yang diucapkan pada seorang pelayan." Respon Claude dengan wajah dingin, tetap menatap Alois tajam,

"Claude, apa maksudmu dengan—akh..." belum sempat Alois melanjutkan kata-katanya, Claude telah menancapkan pisau emasnya ke jantung Alois; mencuri jiwanya dan mengambil cincin Ruby-nya.

**xXx**

Dilain tempat, pertarungan antara Hannah dan Grell belum juga selesai. Keduanya sama tangguh, dan mulai kelelahan. Grell yang mulai muak dan bosan dengan permainan yang menurutnya hanya membuang waktu kemudian berhasil membuat Hannah terpojok dan melukai maid tersebut dengan _chainsaw_-nya, tepat diperut Hannah,

"Huh, maid kecil sepertimu tidak pantas melawanku, kau tahu?" ledek Grell. Hannah yang sempat ceroboh langsung terlihat lemah dan memuntahkan darah segar di wajah Grell. Dengan senyum puas, Grell menarik paksa _chainsaw-_nya dari tubuh Hannah dan pergi meninggalkannya yang terduduk berlumuran darah.

Claude masih menatapi Alois yang kini sudah tak bernyawa itu, menyimpan cincin Ruby tersebut didalam jas-nya, dan mendapati Grell sedang bersandar disebuah pohon sambil tertawa kecil,

"Kau berhasil ternyata, Faustus." Ujar Grell sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya, Claude hanya terdiam dan menatap Shinigami berambut merah tersebut,

"Apa kau mau mengambil jiwanya?" tawar Claude dengan ekspresi dingin; Grell menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi."

Claude hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu pergi menghilang bersama bayangan malam. Grell mendekati tubuh Alois dan kembali terkekeh,

"...Semoga kau tenang disana, nak." Bisiknya ditelinga Alois; menutup kedua mata Alois, lalu beranjak pergi.

**xXx**

Hannah yang masih memuntahkan darah kini teringat dengan Alois. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan mendapati jejak darah yang mengarah ke sebuah pohon besar. Hannah mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk mengikuti jejak darah tersebut. Mulai mendekat dan mendapati tubuh Alois yang bermandikan darah.

Hannah yang mendapati bahwa Alois sudah tidak bernyawa lagi hanya dapat menangis dalam diam, memeluk tubuh dingin itu erat, seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Alois memang berarti banyak untuk Hannah, walaupun pemuda itu semasa hidupnya selalu bertingkah seenaknya dan membuat ia kehilangan mata kirinya, Hannah tetap setia pada Alois dan selalu berusaha untuk melindungi tuannya. Sayang, kematian Alois membuat harapannya hancur dan merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik.

Hannah berhenti menangis, lalu menatap wajah pucat Alois; memainkan jarinya di wajah bersih itu, dan kemudian membuka kelopak mata kiri Alois. Jarinya bermain dengan mata biru azure tersebut, sampai akhirnya Hannah mengeluarkan bola mata biru itu dari tempatnya, persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Alois padanya dulu.

"Bola mata ini akan menjadi kenangan terakhir darimu, Tuan." Hannah menatap bola mata yang berada di tangannya, lalu dengan sihir apa, bola mata tersebut menghilang dari tangannya dan kini terpasang sebagai mata baru Hannah.

Dengan keadaan dada dan mata yang penuh darah, Hannah menggendong tubuh Alois tersebut kembali ke Trancy Manor. Sebuah pemakaman suci akan diadakan beberapa hari kedepan.

**xXx**

Mendung, sebuah kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan cuaca sekarang ini. Di Trancy Manor, semua orang penting terlihat hadir untuk menghadiri pemakaman sang leader, Alois Trancy. Sebastian dan Ciel terlihat hadir bersama dengan Phantomhive Staff. Ciel yang mendapat sebuah surat dari Hannah pagi itu hanya bisa shock mendengar sebuah berita duka melayang dari Trancy Manor. Alois yang terakhir kali dilihatnya tersenyum sambil memegangi luka diperutnya akibat pedang yang digunakan Ciel untuk menuangkan kekesalannya kini telah pergi dari dunia untuk selama-lamanya. Berapa kali Ciel dan Sebastian bertanya tentang penyebab kematian Alois pada Claude. Tapi, butler Trancy itu tidak membuka mulutnya, dan kemudian berjalan pergi menjauhi keramaian. Hannah yang mengetahui bahwa Claude yang membunuh Alois hanya bisa merenungi sebuah pertanyaan: Kenapa Claude membunuh Alois tanpa mengabulkan permintaannya yang terikat dalam kontrak Faustian? Jawabannya masih sebuah misteri yang belum bisa terpecahkan.

Terlihat Alois terbaring damai di dalam sebuah peti yang memang dipesan khusus oleh Hannah pada Undertaker. Tubuhnya dibalut pakaian serba putih bersih dan mawar putih memenuhi petinya. Dalam tidur panjangnya, Alois memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman kecil yang membuat Hannah tak dapat membendung air matanya.

Claude hanya memandangi orang-orang yang meletakkan berbagai macam bunga disekitar foto Alois dari kejauhan. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sesuatu bersinar terang, kemudian redup kembali; berasal dari dalam jas-nya. Claude mencari-cari benda itu dan mendapati bahwa benda bersinar itu adalah cincin Ruby milik Alois. Claude tersentak dan akhirnya mengetahui bahwa arwah serta jiwa Alois masih tersimpan di dalam cincin itu. Butler berkacamata tersebut lalu tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah duka ke sebuah tempat...

* * *

**To be continued**

Hai, Alexie kembali. Kali ini fic pertama saya di fandom Kuroshitsuji. Saya emang dari dulu tau anime ini, tapi gak pernah tertarik mau buat fic. Sekarang barulah saatnya...

Eh, ada yang bikin fic dengan judul yang sama ya? Maaf deh, judulnya emang sama, tapi alur ceritanya saya jamin beda! #peace

Fic ini saya buat cuma dengan bantuan wiki ama YouTube. Bolak-balikin wiki buat baca summary episode 8, profil Alois, Claude, dan Hannah, plus nonton scene kematian Alois di YouTube. Oia, tentang gimana Claude bunuh Alois itu saya masih bingung, soalnya gak diliatin sih... Jadi saya karang aja #slapped

Memang agak membingungkan juga kalau gak nonton anime-nya langsung. Jadi maklum aja kalau ada scene yang kurang pas atau membingungkan.

Kalau mau baca fic ini, saya saranin bacanya sambil dengerin lagu Kalafina yang berjudul sama: Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa. Beneran, ini lagu sedih amat. Kalafina emang is the best deh.

Ehm, untuk next chapter... kayaknya update bakalan agak lama deh. Soalnya saya masih disibukkan dengan tugas sekolah yang menumpuk. Plus... episode 12/final itu gak ada yang upload ke YouTube. Jadi patch emang fokus dari wiki semua... Atau ada yang tau dimana saya bisa nonton episode 12? Please bantuannya...

Terakhir, saya minta review beserta saran-saran yang mungkin bisa saya pakai untuk fic saya kedepan. Soal typo, alur kecepatan, mungkin? Review ya!

Oke deh, segitu aja dulu, selamat membaca dan me-review!

**Alexie Hikari**


End file.
